Happy birthday, Kim Taehyung
by fudan kun
Summary: BTS Oneshot Fanfic / a bit VMin but still friendship(?) / Fanfic ini didedikasikan untuk ulang tahun alien 4D kita, Kim Taehyung a.k.a V. Terinspirasi oleh update-an twitter BTS yang tiba-tiba lewat beberapa jam lalu / Don't like don't read.


**Happy birthday, Kim Taehyung**

 **K+**

 **Friendship, a bit romance /?**

 **BTS dibawah naungan BigHit Entertainment, para membernya ciptaan Tuhan YME dan lahir dari ortu mereka masing masing. Saya selaku author hanya meminjam nama.**

 **Cast: Seluruh member BTS, sedikit adegan VMin ga masalah kali ya**

 **Don't like, don't read**

 **[ Fanfic ini didedikasikan untuk ulang tahun alien 4D kita, Kim Taehyung a.k.a V. One shot. Murni jerih payah saya sendiri. Terinspirasi oleh update-an twitter BTS yang tiba-tiba lewat beberapa jam lalu ]**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

[ 29 Desember – 30 Desember, 11.43 p.m – 00.00 a.m, Seoul, KS ]

Para member BTS sedang asyiknya mengecek ponsel mereka dan membuka akun twitter official dari BTS sendiri, tidak termasuk oleh Taehyung karena dalam hitungan menit ia akan menjadi tua satu tahun. Seluruh member mempersiapkan foto-foto _derp_ Taehyung. Hal ini sudah menjadi tradisi BTS jika salah satu membernya berulang tahun, maka mereka akan memposting foto-foto konyol di akun twitter sehingga para ARMY dari seluruh penjuru ikut merasakan kebahagiaan yang mereka rasakan.

 **= J-Hope =**

Hoseok segera mendekat pada Taehyung yang sedang memainkan _game_ diponselnya –yang entah apa itu- lalu Hoseok segera mendekatkan ponselnya pada wajah Taehyung. Ya, tak lupa dengan tawa khasnya juga diikuti oleh tawa dari Taehyung sendiri.

"Hyung, kau kurang dekat mengambilnya!"

"Biarkan saja!"

Mereka masih tertawa bersama, namun jari-jari Hoseok mengetik dengan lancar sambil memposting gambar tersebut dan menunggu pukul tengah malam untuk menekan tombol biru bertuliskan 'Tweet'.

 **[ 2 Derp Photos ]**

 **#HappyBirthdayTaehyung**

 **Hobie hyungie sangat mencintaimu~**

 **Gambar ini diambil secara acak beberapa menit yang lalu**

"Selamat ulang tahun, Tae-ya!"

"Terima kasih, hyung! Hehehe"

 **= Suga =**

Yoongi sedari tadi diam saja ditempat duduknya dan sedikit membuat Taehyung terheran. Memang sih, hyung-nya yang satu ini merupakan tipe pendiam dan sering mengatakan bahwa ia berpikir dulu untuk membuat sebuah _tweet_. Karena rasa penasarannya, Taehyung menunggu pembaharuan dari _Timeline_ twitter dan menemukan caption serta gambar yang menarik. Ia meledakkan tawanya saat itu juga.

 **[ 1 Derp Photo ]**

 **Karena aku tidak memiliki satupun foto konyol, aku berbaik hati memilih ini, kau lelaki tampan**

 **#HappyBirthdayTaehyung**

 **#IniSugaHyung**

 **#FotoFotoKonyolMulaiMuncul**

 **#SebuahBebanTiapTahun**

Taehyung segera menghampiri hyungnya dan memukul-mukul punggung Yoongi penuh persahabatan. Yoongi, membalasnya dengan tepukan dibahu Taehyung. Mulailah nasihat dari sang kakek.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Taehyung. Semoga kau diberi kesehatan, diberkati tuhan, dan..."

"Dan..?"

"Selalu tampan"

Taehyung kembali tertawa mendengarnya. Astaga, perutnya sakit.

 **= Jungkook =**

Melihat partnernya yang satu ini, sudah pasti Taehyung memiliki perasaan buruk akan sesuatu yang hendak Jungkook posting. Memang rata-rata milik member lain tak ada yang bagus, sih. Tetapi jika yang terlibat adalah partner se-planetnya, maka ia merasa hal buruk akan terjadi. Langsung saja ia merangkul bahu Jungkook dan menatap postingan milik Jungkook.

 **[ 1 Derp Photo ]**

 **#HappyBirthdayTaehyung**

 **Aku harus mengambil banyak foto konyol mulai sekarang**

 **Ah, dan**

 **Belikan aku makanan**

Taehyung terkikik dan memukul-mukul bahu sang maknae "Hei, aku ini hyung-mu! Kau menyuruhku membeli makanan?! Aigoo~~"

Jungkook mau tak mau ikut tertawa "Aish, aku sebentar lagi juga akan tumbuh dewasa, hyung. Agar lebih misterius, kuberi 'tanpa nama'"

"Hei, ARMY sudah tahu tanpa kau tak menulisnya!"

"Aku tahu, aku tahu~~ Selamat ulang tahun, hyung! Tuhan memberkatimu!" Jungkook mendekap tubuh hyungnya penuh kasih dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Taehyung.

"Yah, yah~ Terima kasih, Jungkook-ah"

Mereka pun melakukan _toss_ andalan mereka dengan begitu kompak diiringi tawa dari keduanya.

 **= Jin =**

Beralih dari Jungkook, Taehyung melirik member tertua di BTS yang menyukai warna _pink_ tersebut. Apalagi kali ini? Taehyung merasakan jika pinggangnya akan lepas karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Ia pun mulai mendekati Jin yang sedang asyiknya membuat caption.

 **[ 2 Derp Photos ]**

 **#HappyBirthdayTaehyung Tidak apa-apa jika aku meng-** _ **upload**_ **ini karena penampilanmu memang tampan #JIN**

"Hyung! Kau bilang itu tampan?! Ah~ Jahat sekali~" Taehyung menahan tawanya sambil memegang perutnya sendiri dan disambut oleh tawa khas dari eomma Jin.

"Ini pembalasan karena kau telah memposting foto bahuku waktu itu!" Aish, eomma. Jangan membuka luka lama, lah "Tetapi selamat ulang tahun, Taetae. Semoga diberi umur panjang dan selalu diberkati!" Jin menjabat tangan Taehyung layaknya rekan bisnis; begitu formal hingga mengundang tawa.

"Ah, ah. Hentikan, hyung. Sebentar lagi aku akan gila"

"Kau 'kan sudah gila?" Jin terkekeh menjawabnya.

"Yaaaaah"

 **= Rap Monster =**

Leader jenius kita nampaknya tak ingin sulit-sulit seperti yang lain. Di dunia yang sekarang sudah berkembang pesat, mengapa teknologi tidak digunakan sebaik-baiknya? Namjoon, apakah mencari foto konyol dari dongsaengmu termasuk baik?

Karena Taehyung masih berbincang dengan Jin, ini merupakan kesempatan Namjoon untuk mencari gambar Taehyung pada sebuah mesin pencari. Ta-daa, ia menemukannya sangat banyak, jadi ia mengunduh cukup banyak foto. 4 foto sekaligus yang ia ambil.

 **[ 4 derps photos ]**

 **#HappyBirthdayTaehyung – RM**

Terlihat Namjoon sama sekali tersenyum puas dan menatap hasil postingannya sendiri. tunggu, salah satu foto tak seperti Taeyung..? Hidungnya sedikit lebih..?

"WHOA! WHOA!" Teriak Namjoon panik dan membuat Taehyung menghampirinya.

"Ada apa, Namjoon-hyung?"

"Oh, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya yah— kau tahu—"

Karena Namjoon sudah mulai mengeluarkan bahasa alien yang bahkan sulit dimengerti oleh alien macam Taehyung, jadilah ia segera melihat apa akar permasalahan sang leader hingga teriak seperti—

"AHAHAHA! ASTAGA! FOTO SIAPA YANG KAU UNGGAH, HYUNG?! Daebaaak!"

Tawa Taehyung kembali meledak saat melihat foto salah satu anggota boygrup lain diunggah oleh Namjoon. Sungguh terlihat akal jenius dari Namjoon dan ia segera menghapusnya dan memposting ulang. Tak lupa, ia juga meminta maaf pada para ARMY.

 **[ 3 Derp Photos]**

 **#HappyBirthdayTaehyung**

 **#TerdapatKesalahanSaatMencarinya**

 **#AkuAkanMengambilFotoSendiriLainKali**

"Berhentilah tertawa, Taehyung!" Namjoon menepuk-nepuk bahu Taehyung "Selamat ulang tahun! Semoga kau selalu diberi umur panjang, kesehatan, dan tetaplah menjadi tampan!"

"Oh, astaga. Hentikan kata itu, hyung. Aku ingin pingsan"

 **= Jimin =**

Jimin yang biasanya berisik, kini hanya diam dan termenung karena sudah hampir tengah malam ia belum juga memikirkan caption apakah yang akan dia buat. Jika nanti tak akan sesuai dengan gambar yang ia ambil, bagaimana? Oh— munkin...

 **[ Sleeping Photo ]**

 **Aku mencintaimu**

 **#JIMIN**

 **#HappyBirthdayTaehyung**

Singkat, namun berarti. Taehyung duduk disamping Jimin yang kini tengah membuang muka dan berpura-pura untuk tertidur karena memang beberapa jam lagi mereka akan menghadiri acara akhir tahun. Yah, sebenarnya Jimin hanya menghindari Taehyung.

"Jimin-ah"

"Hm.. Taehyung kau berisik.."

"Ucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku"

"Tidak akan. Lebih baik kau tidur jika tidak kau akan sakit lagi, Kim Tae—" Suara cempreng Jimin terhenti ketika ia berbalik, wajahnya begitu dekat dengan Taehyung.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Jiminnie"

Wajah Jimin langsung memerah sempurna. Astaga, salah satu teman satu line-nya kini tengah bertambah dewasa dan parahnya sedang menggodanya pula. Jimin menjadi sangat kesal.

"Hey! Aku hanya bingung untuk memberi caption! Jangan menggodaku!"

"Oh ya?" Taehyung malah terkekeh tidak jelas dan langsung saja membuat Jimin bangkit berdiri.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Kim Taehyung!"

Akhirnya, ia kabur setelah mengatakan itu. Taehyung sendiri kaget jika Jimin tidak menggunakan wajah konyol seperti yang lainnya dan malah menggunakan salah satu foto dimana ia sedang tertidur– walaupun cukup terlihat konyol juga, sih. Walaupun begitu Taehyung tetap menghargainya.

"Terima kasih, Jiminnie"

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**

 **END DENGAN GAJE**

 **Selain ff ini didedikasikan untuk Tae, juga untuk saya, karena saya bentar lagi bakal hiatus /gapenting**

 **Habisnya VMin is so real jadinya begini... maaf untuk shippers otp lain :'v**

 **#HBDAbangMphi, saya selaku adiknya ikut mengucapkan terima kasih karena udah selametin abang saya yang sengklek itu. hadiahnya bisa dititipin ke saya kalo mau /plak kalo yang mau lihat fotonya, lihat langsung di akun official twitternya yak wkwk**

 **Yang mau review silahkan, yang ga mau juga gapapa :v**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih telah membaca!**


End file.
